mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas 2015 Event
Announcements On October 9th, 2015, the staff of My Candy Love held a contest where players could submit their own Christmas themed designs. The winners were announced once the Christmas boutique was online. You can read the announcement here and view the contest thread here. On December 1st, the main administrator opened a thread about the beginning of that years advent calendar. It informed players about the potential gifts they could receive. You can read the announcement here. On December 22nd, the main administrator opened another thread announcing that who the winners of the contest were and that the Christmas boutique would open in a couple days. You can read that announcement here. The boutique lasted from December 24th, 2015 to January 6th, 2016. Site Appearance The logo for the site changed to red and blue with some of the letters having a peppermint candy stripe pattern on them. The small cupcake was green and red while the hearts changed to look like ice, the bigger of the two having a little Santa hat on it. The word "Candy" had snowflakes on its letters and it was drawn to look like snow had piled on the curves. The left side of the page had a leaning Christmas tree with a sleigh and a bag of presents underneath it. Next to the sleigh was a snowman and a small candle. There were two penguins; one on the snowman, attempting to put on a hat, and another on the bag of presents. The tree itself had two small candles, red bulb ornaments, and some snow on it, as well as a small glowing star resting on the top. Next to the top was a glowing crescent moon. The site's background was a frosty blue gradient with darker blue stripes and at the bottom were light blue snowflakes of various sizes and designs. Christmas Map On December 8th, The City was given a new design for the event. The streets and buildings appeared covered in snow while part of the lake was frozen. There were also some snowmen, penguins, and a Christmas tree. On December 30th, the city had snow falling across it. Advent Calendar From December 1st to December 24th, there was an advent calendar available. Each day, a new numbered door was unlocked so it could be opened, each number corresponding to the day of the month. For example, on December 6th, the door labeled "6" would pulse, indicating that it could be opened. Any door not pulsating couldn't be unlocked, no matter how many times you clicked on it. The prizes given varied each day. Boutique Winners Calendar Outfit Coming soon... Illustration Illustration-Event Christmas2015-All girls.jpg Asset Gallery Christmas tree 2015.png|Christmas tree MyCandyLove Christmas-Logo.png|''My Candy Love'' Christmas logo City Christmas2015.png|Snowy City Trivia * The contest was the first international contest and players from across all the sister sites were able to enter. * This is the first event that was available to players who registered after the launch of the event. This change was implemented on the second day of the event (December 2nd) and also applies to future events. Category:Events